Hunger games Fanfiction : Brutus and Lyme's daughter
by May28
Summary: May is the daughter of brutus and Lyme the 2 victors from district 2. because she is the last born child. she must sign in for the reaping. She gets reaped for the 70 annual hunger games on purpose.president snow wants to make clear that there is no way of thinking about an rebbelio .But may doesn't think like that..
1. Chapter 1 : The Truth

_My preview of my firts fanic of the hunger games!_

_this maybe contain some spoilers ._

_I hope you like it and tell me what you think!_

_I'm busy with writing the whole story:)_

_Hunger Games Fanfiction :_

_Brutus and Lyme's daughter_

_Chapter 1 : The truth._

My mom Always told me ''bad things happen in life. Even how hard it is you need to let them go and move on''.My mom is a shy person that Cooks ,cleans ,brings me and nate to school. Like every mother does. My dad on the other hand. He never does anything. Sometimes he stays all day in bed. So one day when I was 10. I asked my mom''Why is daddy always in bed''? Then she said''Daddy is a little sick honey that's all''. And that made me think. He never looked sick and didn't use any medication. So I asked my brother who is 4 years older then me''Why is daddy always so sick''?He sight and turned around at aunt Enobaria . She said its was oke and he could tell me .Nate told me everything : about the games, The standard trip of my parents once a year, The capitol, Everything!

I was schocked. I ran away from home. Thru the streets along the tall buildings. I can remenber that it was raining that day . I could feel the raindrops falling in my neck and flowing down my shirt. Then I tumbled over an rock and fell on my hands and ans knees. I lifted my hands and looked at them. I could see the blood streaming down my handpalms. I dropped myself against a building. Crying of pain,fear,anger. Not afraid of the capitol. But I was afraid because I didn't know how to deal with this. Then someone came sitting next to me . it was my dad. He hold me for a long time while I was crying. Then he caried me home,put me in bed and said'I love you ,your mom and nate more then you ever can imagine. Then he gave me an kiss on my forhead and I fall in an deep sleep….


	2. Chapter 2 : Picked on Purpose

Chapter 2: Picked on purpose.

So here I am. Today is my firts reaping. Normally the child of an victor don't need to go. But I'm the last born and the limit of children for 2 victors is one. But I know it has nothing to do with that. I know the chance is 99% I will get picked. But the capitol only does this to torcher my family. My brother Nate doesn't have to go. For me it is an relief because then I'm certan we don't get picked both. I always make an list of Questions in my mind if I am in an uncomfotable situation. It makes me see things more clear. And today is the firts question: Am I scared?'Yess, of course' in district 2 it is an honour to get reaped. Some people even volunteer. I just can't think like that. It is an honour to kill 23 people and win?! No i don't wanna get reaped. But I need to accept the fact that I probarly gonna. And that I maybe not coming home again. So I am actually standing here waitting till some creepy lady say that I am going to die. My mom kept saying this morning'It is going tob e okay honey, I promise'. She has an really hard time with my firts and maybe last reaping .I maybe 12 but I'm not stupid. I'm trying to calm down my mind . but I keep thinking about what could happen to me. I could get stabbed or get poisend. I know how to throw knifes use an spear and hunt. My dad knew this day would come .He taught me everything. Then an woman appears on stage . It is Selanie Black. She reaps every year the childrenin our disrict .'Welcome to the 70 annual Hunger games'she says. May the odds be ever in your favor. Here weird looking pink hair and her almost green skin are creeping me out. She talks alot about an rebellion and shows us an short movie. I slip away in my thoughts like always. The only place where I feel save.

I try to remember how my family won. My dad and aunt volunteerd. But my mom not. My dad was just one big piece of muscle. My mom was fast and smart. And Enobaria Bite every tribute throat by playing the game heartless. I think that is an good strategy. I mean I'm not considering to bite everyone to death but playing heartless seems like an option.'Now it is time' Selanie walk on her high-heels to the reapping Ball. And picks an paper. And reads it 'MAY-LIN POTENTIA!


	3. Chapter 3 : An place far away

Chapter 3: An Place far away.

The peace keepers drag me up on stage. Everyone is yelling and cheering. Every person in the place knew I was going to get picked. If not there would be volunteers everywhere. I look beside me ,my mom and Nate left the stage. My mom must be officialy broken now by the Capitol. My father seems too, but he tries to stay calm. Enobaria has like always the same face. Her 'I don't care face'. But she nods and she never does that. They know what is going to happen to me. 'Congratulations!' Selanie says. The next 2 Question of my list pop into my head.'Am I happy now?'NO' I am not. ''What am I going to do? 'I'm going to win. When everyone finnaly stops Cheering Selanie continues. 'Now for the boys'. Alott of almost full grown boys volunteer. But Selanie picks one in the middle. He is tall ,Short brown hair. He must be around 17 years old. I know him from somewhere wait! He is the son of the smith. On stage he looks very Huge, just like his ego. don't like him. 'wait No!' I hate him! Of every volunteer selanie could pick ,she picked the only person I officialy hate! But it is also an kind of relief. Now I don't have to be nice to him. He is probarly not going to win with an ego like that. The peace keepers give us 3 minutes with our family. Firts my mom and then my brother. Nate gives me an stone made on to a necklace. It is an firestone. 'It puts evrerything on fire, Just like you'. I thank him and I try to give a little smile. Then he leaves the room. The the peace keepers push us in an car that brings us to the train. It is a one day trip and the next morning we arrive. My mom did not come, she stayed with my brother at home. But my dad and enobaria came with me and ' '.I still don't know his name. I didn't pay attention at the I made one up myself. It takes 2 days when finally all the tributes are arrived. And tomorrow it begins. The firts day of training.


	4. Chapter 4 :Who you are

_**Chapter 4: Who you are**_

M.R Ego and I (yes I still don't know his name) enter the trainig center. An quiet falls everyone is staring at us. Or at least at me because of my dad. A few moments later Atala brings us together. She is the head explains the rules about not fighting with each other and more. But I slip away in my thoughts. I look around at the other tributes. I see an huger dark-skinned guy from district 12 and an little musst be from district 4 . he is very small even for an 12 yeard old. But never underestimate your enemy. I also see the careers from district 1 .the boy is very muscular,he has long black hair and an huge scar above his girl has an unrebiable spark in her has long brown hair into 2 side ponytails. My heart says I must join them to see my family again. But my mind says it is an bad idea and it will end awful. Finally Atala stops talking. Everyone picks an station. The careers al pick fighting. But i choose the food station. It could be useful besides i already know how to defend myself. on the left of me i see an boy . he makes me think of Nate. What would he be doing right now? Only dad and my aunt came along. Wel enobaria is not really my aunt ,But i just call her that way because she spends almost every day at our place. I deside to take an look around the training . and the careers seem to get along. there looking at me. But it is obvious that there laughning because im so small even for my I probarly die firts. I try to not pay any attention tot hem , but then in my anger I grab an couple of knifes and throw them at 4 practising dolls that are standing around. Some are not even on that station. There al in the bulls eye , In the middle of the heart. The careers look almost an kind of schocked. I not only got theire attention. Almost every other tribute is looking at me. Even the gamemakers stopped talking . the next questions pops into my head. 'What did I just do?'I followed my heart'. Then Atala breaks the moment of silent.'What are you guys looking at?! Get back to your station!' I drop myself on an bench nearby some spears.I take an deep breath and let the nerves flow out of me. I'm holding my firestone necklace that my brother gave me. Then the girl form District 1 comes sitting next to me. The guy and lean against the wall. 'So you must be may-lin the daughter of brutus and Lyme.'Yes I am'And I give an little smile I'm not very proud of it. I'm emerald that is pearl.'The girls waves like some spoiled brad. The voice in my head screams . BE NICE BE NICE!. I turn to who apparently has an real name.'lance'. emerald continues' we could use somebody like you. Allies?'.'allies'I say


	5. Chapter 5 : Showing off

_**Chapter 5: Showing off**_

After an long day training I get to meet my stylist. To make me 'pretty' for the parade. Her name is Tiara. An small woman with short blonde hair and blue extensions. Her Silver eyeliner shines in the ligh of the windows. She tries hard to be nice under this kind of pressure. I really appreciate it. So I try very hard to be friendly too. Not something I'm good at but still..

After an long time suiting and measuring we are finally ready for the parade. Lance and I where an golden armor .That the romans used to where an long time ago. It represents the Strenght of stone mining masonry of our district. Taira is doing the last fixes to lance an my amor just before we enter the parade. I look around. I can see the other tributes in their costumes. District 1 are wearing gorgeous dresses with all kinds of colored daimonds. The boy from district 12 is wearing an suit of black daimonds representing coal mining. And the boys from district 4 is wearing an blue suit with blue stones. I also take an look at the mentors. I see the famous finnick Odair who won the games with his trident. Johanna mason,Seeder,Cashmere, and Haymitch Abernathy. He won by using the forcefield in the second quarter quell. That is 20 years ago and district 12 had never n victor again. It musst be awful to lead every year children to heir death. Suddently Taira and dad Push us to the chariots and the horses start to walk. Firts district 1,2,3 …

We enter an big arena. Capitol People everywhere. They are waving taking pictures yelling our names. Lance is an master at the 'ego' thing. He waves and gives hand kisses. I wave to but not as powerful as him. He is enjoing this and i'm not. Then finally the chariots stop around the stage where president snow gives his speech. He welcomes and Congratulates the he tells the long boring story about panem, that one that told us an hundred times at school. But it is still kind of impressive it is coming from the devils mouth himself. After his long speech we ride back to where we started. Taira and her helpers give me my normal clothes back. And I thank her for everything and I said That I hope to see her again. She smiles and tries to hold in some tears. Because the change 90% I won't


	6. Chapter 6 : In my mind

_**Chapter 6 : In my mind**_

Finally I'm wearing my own clothes again .They are the only thing that make me feel comfortable. And I truly need that right now. No make-up,my hair in a bun and draggy shorts. Some people don't even recognize me .I wish I could have 3 minutes alone with no people how are excited about my fight. 'But I always get what I want'. So I let everyone in front and behind me enter the elevartor first. They see too late that I run away and the elevator already closes. I hear sounds from the elevator like: Get the peace keepers!'What is she doing!?'

After an few minutes of running I enter the capitol room for the rich people. Some peace keepers run by and they don't even recognize me. I drop myself on an bench .I feel tired and scared 'What is going to happen to me?'I followed my heart and now I am allies with the careers and I hate myself for it'. Then suddenly an man comes sitting next to me on the bench. He smells like boose and vomit. I take an closer it is haymitch!'So just must be may?'' I shut my mouth and I just look at him. What am I supposed to say?yess!? 'Well I take that as an yess'. You know, You are only been missing.. Haymitch looks on is watch.'10 minutes, and you already freaked out everybody in the place. the grab an bottle with an brown containment he opens it and drinks like half of it. Then he signs.'I just neede some time to think' I say. About what'? haymitch says. You probably going to die. What he just said makes me not feel any better ,but he is right.'Even if I win'I say.'I'll just become an puppet of the capitol, I'm dead sigsn again.'you probarly right kid'. 'I should go 'I say. I don't want my dad to get in trouble'So I stand up and walk alway .'Hey kid! Haymitch says.I turn around.'Follow you heart but take you mind with you, Good Luck kid'He says.I'm surprised by this. Thank you 'I say with an smile' The first smile since the reaping that wasn't fake…..


	7. Chapter 7 : Sparks & Daimonds

**_Chapter 7: Sparks and daimonds_**

My dad wasn't really happy with my runaway yesterday. He Told me it was Dangerous and stupid. ''Dangerous In what way dad?'It is not like I am safe in the arena?'.And then I slammed the door behind my back. ….

Today is an new day. First my interview with Ceasar Flickerman and then I need to impress the gamemakers. For the interview I have an another stylist. His name is Cinna. He is an long man with an dark skin and golden eyeliner. He told me that most of the time he works for district 12. But he there was an switch today. He puts a lot of work in my dress. I'm glad he is not talking often. He is too busy with the dress. The end result is beautiful. An purple cute little dress. 'turn around he says' . when I turn I see ans ocean of glitters from the dress it is amazing. An little smile comes from my mouth. I really don't know how to thank him. But he know that little smile is an huge thank you in my way…

The interview went well. Ceasar asked me a lot of questions. About my runaway yesterday,my family, and about the necklace.'and what did your brother say when he gave it to you'ceasar asks. 'It puts evrerything on fire, Just like you'.The crowd loves it,they loveme. they are cheering yelling my name.'So what did you do yesterday'He asks.I think for an moment and say.'well yesterday I felt very alone,But then I met an wise man. He told me something that could be the most usefull thing for me right now,'and what did he told you?'' Ceasar continues. 'He said, Follow you Heart but take your mind with you….


	8. Chapter 8 : Impression

Chapter 8: Impression

I did'nt get the chance to thank cinna or Haymitch. I didn't not told Ceasar about him. When he asked me about 'the wise man' Is said that I didn't want him to get in trouble.I may never see Haymitch or Cinna again. I only met them once but they I feel their the only persons in the capitol I can trust. But Enobaria dragged me right after the show with dress and all to our room. tonight I need to show of my skills to the gamemakers…

Next! The woman yells. It is my turn.I try to calm myself down a bit. She escords me to door opends, the first thing I see are the game makers that are standing on an piazza . laughing and eating door closes behind my back. I walk to an rack and grab an couple of knifes. 'UHHH UMM' I do upsetly very loud. The game makers stop and I also got the attention of this years head game maker'Doruis panman'. A short guy with black hair and an beard. May-Lin Potentia , District 2 . 'But I think you already know me' . so I throw al the knifes to different traing puppets. There all in the heart. I even throw an knife In an Knife. 'Thank you for you attention!' and I leave the room.

I got an nice score an 10! Lance has an 7 and the other careers have an boy from district 12 has an 8 pretty good I wonder what he showed the game makers. I'm in my bed my dad comes to me and he says'I will do everything to get you back,I promiss'…

**_Tomorrow is the day that maybe will be my last day of my life,_**

**_ or the day after that day. _**

**_But I know even if I win my life won't the same…_**


	9. Chapter 9: see you soon

Chapter 9: This is what where waiting for.

The next morning. There is not much happiness and joy then the days escort me to the hovercraft.'see you soon'she says . because she will be at the tubes .The hovercraft is cold inside it doesn't even have windows. I'm sitting next to the boy from district looks like he didn't sleep all night.I didn't much either. 'Give me your arm' an peace keeper gives us our hurts for an few seconds. The trackers are placed in my arm under my vein. No way to get that out. Even if you did , You probarly bleed to is an hour trip to the arena. Immediately we get escorted to our rooms. In the room I see Enobaria. 'Told you I would see you soon'.she puts on my coat Carefully. Carefully is not really her thing.'Where is dad?'I ask. ''it was too hard for him,He is with pretty boy'. I can imagine , escorting your own child to the death must be horrible. I enter the tube,'See you soon'Enobaria says. And the tube closes and rises to the surface..

I can feel the air in my is hot and stuffy. Around me I see 5 meter hight tropical trees and some mountains. Where on an isle in an lake with in the center the Cornucopia ..45,44,43 Their counting. The lake is small almost like an little river just around the isle. I look closely at the cornucopia. I see an box with knifes.'Mine' I think. Then I look around. I see emerald . he nods because where allies. And he points also at the then at me.

Before whe even know where at 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 BOOM!


	10. Chapter 10 : Crazy Horse

**Chapter 10 : Crazy Horse**

Almost every tribute is in shock. Okay I'll tell what just happened. 2 tributes just died because one of them maybe dropped something or stepped to early from the platform. And now I am running like an crazy wild horse to the Cornucopia the careers and the guy from 12 start running too. almost every tribute is surprised by the attack of the careers. Alott of people die . The smart 12 boy swims across the lake and runs into the woods with enough stuff to survive almost an week. Pearl and Emerald are remorseless. they kill almost everybody that runn into them. I throw an knife at an guy that runs to me to stab me with an spear. He is dead.. 'LET"S GO!' Emerald yells . Lance , Pearl,me and, Emerald start swimming and we run into the woods. Where in an tropicalforrest it is super hot but enough water atleast. After an few minutes we stop for an rest. Pearl starts laugning 'Did you see their faces!?'Yeah'emerald continues.'Y'ou did awesome may!'we thought you would be really in schock to. Emerald starts to laugh. I do too , to gain there trust. I hate myself for killing those people. I can't see the fun in that.

It is looking at the sky .in any moment we can see the people who died in the cornucopia battle. 14 people. The guy from 3 I little girl from 11. No there 10 players in is just making fun of them.I spend a few days with the careers we kill like 2 people and 1 dies at the cornucopia I don''t know and Pearl are walking tru the woods,looking for something to and Emerald are at the camp we set up with some old towels from the cornucopia. While I'm picking up some wood . I hear an noise above me. I look up in the tree. The boy from district 12! My mouth falls open .we are just stating at eacht other.'What is wrong?'Pearl asks. 'Nothing 'I say. Enobaria must be screaming to my dad 'Your daughter is an idiot'. Yes I am an idiot, But I don't want to kill anymore people. When pearl doesn't look for an moment , I look up again But He is gone. Then I hear behind my back an noise. Pearl is holding an knife To his throat. 'Get Emerald' she says. But I stay where I am. 'Get Him'!. I look at the boy,the look in his eyes is not fear but anger. Use you mind 'He yells. And He is right. Before I know I grab on of my knife and throw hem to Pearl. Then she falls dead on the ground….

The next Question pops in my head,'What should I do?''make friends'. Before I even know the kanon goes boy turns around to run.''Wait'I yell.'I wanna come with you. He nods ansays I need to follow him. I follow him running trough the woods.I'm following a guy I don't even know . He maybe kill me if he needs to. But I trust him. So I keep running with the that thought...


	11. Chapter 11 : Forcefield

_**Chapter 11: Forcefield**_

Me and the boy from 12 are sitting around a campfire. His name is Clevlin. We already spent to 2 days together. He is an good hunter and got enough food from the Cornucopia. He teaches me how to set up all kinds of traps that he learned from an girl named catnip. I asked if that was her real name .He said no ,because he didn't want her to get in trouble. I try to avoid the conversation about there can only be one tells me about his family.I'm not a big talker but I tell him some story's about my live too. Like that time ,I accidently got on the train to the mountain when I was mountain is where people stonemine for an living. A few days pass by and 4 people die. nowThey'r only 5 of us left .The careers,Me and Clevin and the boy from 4. I start to worry and Clevlin sees that.

'I want you to show something'.we leave the camp and walk an few meters. I see an edge .'It is the end of the arena'I say." Yess'Clevlin answers. And he point at the sky. 'Look closely. I see an little spark.'What is that?' 'That is an clock'he must look very good to 5 minutes before an hour the forecefield light up'.the forcefield is an magnetic field that keeps the tributes from escaping. Then Clevlin starts to count 5,4,3,2,1. BOOM . I look left and I see the Cornucopia. I just got hit by lighting and I see things explode. The Cornucopia is enegized for an few seconds. Enough to kill somebody.'How did you know that'? Clevlin tells about he was allies with the girl from 12. She leans against the cornucopia. He saw the forcefield lighting 5 times. And he knows what it meant ,Haymitch told him. But he was too late. She died.'Well why are you showing me this?'I ask. He signs. 'Only one of us can wins and it should be me or you'. I nod.'lets go back' and together we walk back to the camp


	12. Chapter 12 : promises

_**Chapter 12 promises**_

The day next we continue our trip to the cornucopia. around 12 a clock Clevlin shows me the sparks at the field. only at 12 hours the lightning hits the cornucopia.

In the afternoon where sittin around the campfire that we just made with my firestone.'Thank you Nate 'I think. with The firestone it is very easy to make fire. we eat some birds we caught today and some plants. The food lessons at the training center are very useful. we are almost out of dry wood because everything is wet here. Clevlin offers to get some.

A few mintues later I hear an scream. an intense scream of fear and pain. I run to the place but I'm too late . I see emerald standing above Clevlin's almost blead out body. He holds an spear. Before I can think I throw an knife at falls on the ground. And I hear an canon..

I'm sitting next to Clevlin holdings his hand. He try's to fight against it, but It won't matter. the spar has reached his all the pain he brings out the words'you must win this'. 'Okay' I answer' Promis!'He álmost yells. I promis' Then he stops fighting against the death and let him take it. I close his eyes. And an Canon Goes of….


	13. Chapter 13 : Game over

**Chapter 13 Game over**

I'm sitting in an tree . Crying the last little water out of me what is left. I promised him to win and I will. I'm thinking about an way to win the final battle. Then it remembers me. The cornucopia. That is why we where heading for it! Then suddenty an little silver parachute falls out of the sky. There is an bread and an message on it. The message says:

_Now you own my tributes an gift _

_when you'r an mentor. _

_-Haymitch_

An little light just entered the deep darkness inside me I eat the bread and I fall about the plan I made to win.

The next morning I get waked up by an canon. I see the projection of the district 4 died,but how? Then when I look behind me I see an flood of lava. It swallows everything on his path. The boy from 4 didn't see it coming maybe. I jump out of the tree and start running . For an second I look up and see an spark . 5 minutes before it will hit he cornucopia.

I run to the cornucopia. After 2 minutes running I look around the lava is gone. then out of nowhere. Someone pushes me into the river. It is lance only 2 of us are left. He wants to stab me but I grab some sand from the bottom and I throw it in his eyes. He is blinded and tries with his hand to get it out, I start running to the horn. I look up for an second. 1 minute left. I climb up the horn. Lance follows me. Where together on the roof of horn. I start walking to the edge. I look up again. the forcefield starts to sparkle 5,4 ,3 Is start running and I jump from the horn . But I get enirgized for a few second.'' is it over?' Did I just got caught by my own trap?' but I fall on the ground. I feel an sharp pain in my leg . I can't move . I am paralyzed. I see lance getting toasted alive. I hear an canon 2 canons and everything turns black…..


	14. Chapter 14 : Roses

Chapter 14 : roses

I open my eyes. My leg hurts. Apparently I am in a hospital. My leg is lifted up in the air. I look beside me. I see enobaria reading an magazine. 'Told you I would see you soon 'She says. Then she puts the magazine down. She tells me what happened. My plan worked ,Lance was toasted like an pig on an barbeque. But when I jumped of I was also electrocuted because I was wet from the river where He pushed me in. I broke my leg when i hit the ground. The whole capitol though I wad dead .They picked me up with an hovercraft. 'You….' What ?I ask. 'The dokter said you e dead for 90 seconds. They started your heart again. 'But no one can ever know that!because that could be crucial damage to the Capitol. They told everyone that the Game makers accindently let 2 canons go of. I nod. But then I fall back to sleep...

A few days later I can walk with crutches. I am one of the youngest winners ever. I get crowned to by president Snow. He tells me he wants to talk to me in personal..

I'm walking down the hallway with some peace keepers along me. they open a door. I can feel the fresh air. We are outside. One of them points at an old man sitting on a bench. I walk to the bench and I go sit next to him. It is president snow. He smells like roses and blood. He is busy getting some white roses get rid of their thorns. It is quiet.'Nice roses' Is say to start a conversation. 'Thank you, there the finest of the capitol, maybe even whole panem. And he continues what he is doing , rose by rose,Thorn by thorn _'Did you know roses work together,they grow together,get water together_. I'm listening closely he is telling me something an message._'but ,_he continues _'if one rose gets all the water and grows too big. She could destroy the whole flowerbed_.Then he looks at me sharply. I know what he is trying to say. That rose is me. He continues _''__then the gardener sees that and_ .then He point me to finish the sentence ._'Then he cuts down the rose?_'I say. To my surprise he says. _'No, firts he cuts down the important roses that gives Her water and foods_. He means with the important roses my family._'But if the big rose doesn't shrink we must eliminate him to save the other_. With the other he means the capitol. He is talking about me starting a rebellion. Then he gives me a white rose. 'Be carefull . He says I nod. I wanna stand up and walk away. But one question gets into my head. and I ask.'How do you know if the rose is an She?' Then he smiles.'The biggest roses are always girls'ask your aunt about it. for an moment I'm justs standing . But then I turn around and alk away...


	15. Chapter 15 : Safe and Sound

**_ Chapter 15 : The piece_**

My dad and Enobaria are packing their are going home finally. al what happened to me. I will never forget it. I will never forget Clevlin,the games and snow's Message.I open my closet. I see . I open it and I see the purple dress from Cinna. The parachute from Haymitch is on the desk. I have one last thing to do. I take the box and the parachute .a few moments later I am standing in the elevator floor 8,9,11,12. 12 where I need to be. The door open . I walk around and I see Haymitch and Cinna sitting around the table. Cinna reads a magazine and haymitch is playing with a bottle of booze. I walk to the table and I put don the box and the parachute. I push it to them. They are both surprised. Cinna opens the box and sees the dress. 'Thank you'' are only words I can bring an long moment it is quiet . everyone just stares at each other. But then I start talking.'Don't let him become an another piece of these games 'Don't let him be an other child the capitol slayed. The tears are streaming down my face.I am talking about Clevlin. And before I know I start crying. Then Cinna stands up and Holds me, I feel the warmth of is body against me . I feel home, I feel safe... or like they in my district say..

_ Safe and Sound…._

_I returned home after the games._

_I won't be the same little girl that use the run thru he garden._

_Teased by nightmares ,teased by fear._

_The biggest rose in the field._

_The Mutilated soul._

_The wounds that can't be Healed._

_Now I'm that girl that stares at the wall_

_With he hope,that the capitol one day will fall._


End file.
